


CO-PARENTING (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Digital Art, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Drawing, Gen, Illustration, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual, Nudity, Spanking, hairbrush and belt depicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: (NSFW!) Illustrated scene of Malcolm getting spanked over his mother's knee... It's quite overdue, no? And Gil is waiting for his turn to punish their "kid".
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	CO-PARENTING (artwork)

If you've seen the show, you might agree that Malcolm is pretty much asking for a spanking in every episode! XD I just wanted to depict that outcome... Sorry I got lazy with the background (perhaps I deserve my own spanking for that, lol) - it's an edited screenshot of the mom's bedroom. She has such a fancy chair that inspired me! Anyway, would anyone be interested in a part 2 of this punishment? What's the best position for a belt whoopin'? ;)

**[](https://vgy.me/u/vGLuIa) **

***Please don't use/repost my work without my permission!***


End file.
